Año 2013
by Llink
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy reflexiona tras su misión más reciente esperando encontrar una respuesta a su inquietud.


Este fic lo tenía planeado subir desde Octubre pero me pareció muy pronto, ahora después de seis meses decidí subirlo. Soy fan de Ada Wong y Leon S. Kennedy. Los juegos donde ellos aparecen sin duda son mis favoritos. Aunque mi favorito es el 2 sin duda. Bueno, ahora paso a la historia sin antes aclarar que :

Resident Evil y/o Biohazard propiedad de Capcom.

* * *

Leon se encontraba recostado en la cama de un modesto hotel de Nueva York. Todavía no se recuperaba del ataque que ocurrió en Estados Unidos y China simultáneamente.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada.

Por más que lo intentó. No pudo conciliar el sueño y al no obtener éxito, se puso a pensar en el día que acababa de terminar. Llevaba aproximadamente más de una hora en ese estado. Era uno de esos días en los que no lograba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Como normalmente lo hacía.

El agente Kennedy era muy sistemático en su trabajo, y siempre, al finalizar una misión, tenía la costumbre de escribir dos reportes, uno era el que entregaba a sus superiores, y el otro, era una bitácora donde ponía información más detallada y comentarios personales.

Sabía que no podría dormir,así que decidió abrir su bitácora y comenzó a leerla :

* * *

-Bitácora del agente Leon S. Kennedy-

Julio de 2013 – En algún lugar de Estados Unidos-

Nos encontrábamos en un cementerio. Helena Harper- mi compañera en aquella misión- le dedicaba una ofrenda póstuma a su hermana Deborah Harper. Aunque en realidad su tumba estaba vacía, ya que su hermana Deborah fue vista por última vez ;cayendo al vacío en Tall Oaks.

Miré las lápidas de los demás difuntos y me puse a pensar en las vidas inocentes que había cobrado esa absurda compañía Umbrella en su afán de crear virus a lo largo de esos quince años de permanecer activo como agente. Días atrás, se perdieron más de 70,000 vidas y eso, sin contar, las que se perdieron años atrás en Raccoon, Harvardville,Eslavia del este, América del sur, España… y esas ,eran las que tuve la desgracia de ver personalmente, me faltaban agregar las de los compañeros sobrevivientes de Raccoon. Estaba harto de ver tanta muerte, harto , cansado y sobre todo, iracundo con Umbrella, Neo-Umbrella -o como sea que se llamara- por lo que habían llegado a realizar.

"_Al menos ellos tienen un lugar donde recen por sus almas"_ pensé al ver a Helena poner el ramo de flores.

-Es hora de asumir mi responsabilidad- anunció Helena como la mujer responsable que era , logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Helena se incorporó al divisarnos a mi y a Hunnigan que guardábamos cierta distancia en respeto.

-Gracias- expresó al aproximarse a nosotros, sin acercarse del todo. Unos hombres de traje aguardaban en un vehículo.

-Estoy lista- vi como tembló su mano, pero Helena no desistiría.

Volteé hacia Ingrid Hunnigan buscando su aprobación. La experta en telecomunicaciones asintió.

Me acerqué a Helena e inesperadamente sujeté su mano derecha. La ex-agente de la DSO bajó su vista cuando sintió un objeto en su mano.

-¿Qué?... Pero yo colaboré en el ataque…-dijo incrédula tras observar la pistola.

Le sonreí y giré hacia Hunnigan. Ingrid Hunnigan era mejor que yo cuando se trataba de dar explicaciones.

-La comisión ha revisado las pruebas y cree injusto responsabilizarte del crimen de Simmons.- declaró Hunnigan a una confundida Helena. Continuó informando después de una leve pausa- :Parece que tampoco van a hacer públicas sus conclusiones.

-Pero…-objetó Helena.

-El presidente haría lo mismo- declaré, al reconocer a Adam Benforf como un amigo.

-Muy bien,¿nos unimos al equipo?- dijo Hunnigan,apresurada por abandonar el cementerio. Sabía que no toleraba estar en lugares tétricos como ese.

Helena se miraba más alegre, y empezó a caminar atrás de Hunnigan. Me sentí contento con la resolución a la que llegó la Comisión. Sin embargo,en mi interior un sentimiento de vacío se manifestaba.

Dirigí una rápida mirada a la tumba de su hermana Deborah. Helena buscó a su hermana, y ahora,estaban separadas. Me imaginé a los hermanos Redfield- mis grandes amigos- y no pude evitar, pensar lo que significaría perderlos, y no darles un lugar de descanso.

-Leon- dijo Helena.

Al girarme, apenas alcancé a atrapar el objeto que lanzó.

-Para cuando vuelvas a verla- dijo Helena, recordándome que tenía que devolvérselo tarde o temprano a cierta persona en especial.

-Mujeres- dije , con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Así terminaba su escrito de ese día.

Leon dejó la bitácora en la mesa situada al lado de la cama. Aunque solía escribir más en ella que en su reporte, aquella ocasión no pudo siquiera escribir más de 1,000 palabras. La inquietud lo embargaba.

"_Lo terrible no es la llegada de la muerte, sino el adiós a la vida"_ recuerdo que una vez antes de ingresar a la corporación policiaca leí esa frase y no pude estar más de acuerdo, con aquella afirmación.

Nunca había sentido tanto temor por la muerte. Infinidad de veces fui testigo de cómo ciudadanos que protegí murieron frente a mis ojos: Marvin Branagh, Luis Sera, Anette Birkin, Manuela, Ada Wong…

Al pronunciar el nombre de Ada, sintió una opresión y se llevó una mano a su pecho.

No era la primera vez que la espía le demostraba que era lo auto-suficiente para valerse por si misma. Pero, sin embargo, sentía una inquietud en su interior.

Leon dirigió una mirada a la polvera de Ada que en ese momento se encontraba en la mesa de estar.

"_Para la próxima vez que la veas"- _se escuchó la voz de Helena en su mente.

«Para la próxima vez que la vea…»,«¿Cuándo la volveré a ver? », «En estos quince años de conocernos… la he visto menos de 10 veces.»

Ada Wong, siempre tan enigmática y misteriosa. Pero a la vez, encantadora. Ada Wong y ese magnetismo. Cuando la conocí ,sentí que debía permanecer a su lado. Sentí que debía protegerla.

Aun recuerdo cuando la conocí. Aquel mes de Septiembre de 1998. Parece como si el tiempo nunca hubiera transcurrido...

Sus recuerdos retrocedieron a ese día tan fatídico pero especial...

Iba caminando cautelosamente por el estacionamiento subterráneo de la estación de policía. Me llamó la atención ver los cadáveres de unos perros. Reparé en que no llevaban mucho muertos,«si se le podía decir así al cadáver de un cadáver»

Cuando me agaché para examinar más de cerca , no me di cuenta del disparo, hasta que la bala pasó silbando por encima de la cabeza.

En ese momento me giré mientras levanté mi pistola y grité al mismo tiempo que no me dispararan.

Entonces vi quien me disparó. Era una mujer con un vestido rojo corto y unas medias negras. Comenzó a andar hacia mi ,contoneando sus caderas , con la cabeza alta y los hombros echados hacia atrás, como si se encontrara de paseo por la ciudad.

Me molestó el ver que mostrara tanta calma aun después de que estuvo casi a punto de matarme, pero cuando estuvo un poco más cerca , descubrí que Ada mostraba una expresión de alegría genuina al verme. Era una linda joven de rasgos asiáticos, bastante alta, de cabello negro corto y espeso.

-_Lo siento mucho_-se disculpó-._Cuando vi el uniforme, pensé que era otro de esos zombis._

-_¿Quién es usted?- _le pregunté.

-_Ada Wong_-me respondió con una voz profunda y melodiosa.

-_¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí abajo?_-le sugestioné_._

_-Vine a Raccon en busca de un periodista el cual puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi novio_- dijo tras mirarme fijamente, como si me analizara.

«¡A su novio!», «¡A su novio!», «¡Qué mentira más inverosímil!», «Sin embargo… bien que me la creí.»

No estaba seguro de cómo tomarme la historia de Ada en aquel momento, pero tampoco podía imaginarme ningún motivo por el que ella tuviera que mentir. Mi misión era protegerla, aunque más de una vez, ella fue la que terminó protegiendo a mí.

En ese tiempo era un novato, cuando iba a imaginarme que detrás de todo ese embrollo, una compañía farmacéutica estaría involucrada ,y mucho menos ,que una joven tan delicada como Ada, era una espía profesional. ¡Nunca! Eso solo ocurría en las películas de ciencia ficción. Mi trabajo como policía consistiría únicamente en investigar robos, detener sospechosos , acudir a llamados de auxilio- como rescatar al gatito de una frágil ancianita situado en las ramas más altas de un árbol- y una que otra vez,encerrar ebrios-

Recuerdo que más de una vez llegué a pensar que no saldríamos vivos de ahí. Nadie parecía escucharme. Había sido entrenado para enfrentarme a situaciones de crisis. Al fin y al cabo era parte de su trabajo. Pero nadie parecía creer en mis capacidades.

«¿Por qué nadie me escuchaba?»

Claire se aventuró por su propia cuenta en busca de Sherry, Ben decidió permanecer encerrado en la celda al dudar de mi capacidad para protegerlo, y Ada se escabullía en el momento oportuno.

-«_Y todo sucedió_ _en mi primer día de trabajo_» pensó y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, una muestra de alegría cansada que desapareció con rapidez.

Después de sobrevivir a la tragedia de Raccon , el gobierno me capacitó como agente y mis funciones cambiaron completamente.

Ahora el trabajo consistía en rescatar a la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos , investigar desapariciones en algún lugar de América del Sur, y ahora esto, fingir mi muerte para buscar respuestas.

Leon permaneció sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, comenzó a recordar su misión en España.

«La segunda ocasión que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, fue cuando me asignaron rescatar a Ashley Graham.» «Todavía recuerdo cuando entré a aquella habitación y me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida»

-_Levanta bien las manos, donde pueda verlas_- me ordenó una voz femenina_._

-_Lo siento, pero seguir órdenes de una dama no es mi estilo_- declaré sin miramientos.

-_¡Levántalas ahora mismo!_- me ordenó en un susurro_._

Intenté quitarle su pistola, pero Ada ágil como es, con uno de sus pies lanzó la pistola al aire, me sorprendió su movimiento, no esperaba que Ada hiciera eso, ya que cuando la conocí años atrás no vi nada parecido. Mientras Ada intentaba recuperar su pistola, yo me acerqué a ella, sacando mi cuchillo de defensa, cuando Ada se incorporó de esa pirueta, pude ver su sorpresa al ver que fui más rápido que ella, al poner el lado del cuchillo sin filo, en su garganta.

-_Un consejo. La próxima vez prueba con un cuchillo. Es mejor en distancias cortas_- Le quité la pistola después de aconsejarle. Me alejé unos pasos de ella y arrojé la pistola cerca de mi vista, era mejor que Ada estuviera desarmada.

-_Leon tanto tiempo sin vernos_- dijo Ada, tras quitarse los lentes que portaba.

-_Ada_- susurré.

Sentí una momentánea oleada de ira y decepción al ver que Ada mostraba tanta calma después de que ambos nos atacamos casi al grado de matarnos el uno al otro.

-_Así que es verdad_…- dije sin ocultar la cólera en mi voz.

-_Verdad ¿sobre qué?_

-_Trabajas con Wesker_- le dije sin preámbulos.

El se sentía confundido , pero por la mezcla de sentimientos que luchaban en su interior.

-_Veo que hiciste tus deberes_-dijo con una sonrisa que parecía más de burla que de felicidad.

-_¿Por qué Ada?_ - le pregunté, todavía sin comprender el porque no me buscó tras sobrevivir.

-¿_Y a ti que te importa_?- me contestó, sintiéndome un poco desconcertado por su forma tan directa de hablarme, aunque fuera de un modo tan suave.

-_¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te muestras así?_

Ada rió suavemente. Y justo en ese momento, un sonido llamó mi atención. Me di cuenta, que ese ruido provenía de los lentes que Ada arrojó momentos antes al suelo. Antes de que hiciera un comentario sobre eso, una luz iluminó el cuarto. Me cubrí los ojos de la intensidad de aquel objeto.

Ada se giró y recogió la pistola que minutos atrás le arrebaté. Se acercó a la ventana y antes de salir, me volteó a ver y me dijo :

-_Nos veremos_- nuevamente con aquella vez melodiosa de nuestro primer encuentro.

-_¡Ada!-_ grité al verla abandonarme nuevamente.

Después de irse. Leon se quedó un rato en esa habitación. Sabía que Ada no murió en Raccoon. Un agente, le aseguró que vio a una mujer con las mismas características físicas de Ada, abordar un helicóptero.

Sintió una alegría al saber que no había muerto. Pero con el transcurrir de las semanas, que se convirtieron en meses, y los meses en años, llegó a la conclusión de que Ada nunca fue honesta con él… ni siquiera cuando murió en sus brazos. Solamente había sido amable con él.

Notó un calor repentino como el que había sentido en la estación de Raccoon cuando la había visto acercarse hacia él. Ese mismo sentimiento se manifestaba nuevamente. Era algo que no podía controlar.

Inspiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire con lentitud mientras se esforzaba por sacarse a Ada de la cabeza. Sacó de sus pensamientos todas sus dudas y se concentró en su misión inmediata:buscar a Ashley.

No comprendía bien el por que, pero siempre que se encontraba con Ada, sentía esa misma calidez una y otra vez.

-_Leon, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve tras ella!_- ordenó Helena. El recuerdo más reciente llegaba a su mente.

Dudé por un momento. La parte emocional,me pedía a gritos que fuera tras ella, pero la otra parte, la racional, me recordó que estaba en servicio. Decidí- para mi desgracia- escuchar a la parte racional y me incorporé rápidamente con Helena.

Al derrotar a Simmons , y apresurarnos a llegar al helipuerto,abrí la puerta y fue cuando lo vi.

Una polvera compacta en el asiento del copiloto.

Me quedé en silencio, observando el pequeño objeto redondo de color blanco con un dibujo de una mariposa estampada en el.

-_¿Es de Ada?_- cuestionó Helena al ver el objeto compacto.

Al escucharla, reaccioné nerviosamente, no teníamos suficiente tiempo y yo me puse a observar un objeto como si el tiempo no transcurriera alrededor. Sujeté la polvera, la abrí y vi mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo.

Al parecer era nueva , ya que los cuatro paletas de pintura en polvo, se veían intactas. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

«_No creo que Ada la olvidara a propósito_»pensé al ver mi reflejo.

Presioné un poco en el medio de la abertura de las paletas , y se levantó el compartimento, dejando ver una pequeña tarjeta.

La tomé y le entregué la polvera a Helena, mientras insertaba apresurado, la tarjeta en la ranura del celular.

Varias imágenes y videos sobre Simmons aparecieron ante nuestros ojos.

-_Leon esto es…_

-_Pruebas que demuestran que Simmons es culpable_- declaré , sin ocultar la sorpresa en mi rostro.

-_Y eso demostrará tu inocencia_- se apresuró a responder ella.

-_Nuestra inocencia_- la corregí

-_No la quiero…_- exclamó ella en voz baja.

Iba a decirle que si no lo hacia por ella, lo hiciera por Deborah y por las más de 70,000 personas que fallecieron por culpa de Simmons.

Pero en ese momento. Hunnigan nos contactó, para informarnos que habían descubierto la manera de combatir el virus, hubiéramos seguido escuchando los minuciosos detalles, pero una estruendosa explosión nos recordó que teníamos que marcharnos de inmediato.

Helena se puso al mando, pero cuando me disponía a abordar el helicóptero, me detuve, y volteé a ver el lugar donde minutos atrás Ada se despidió.

No pude evitar preocuparme.

La parte racional le decía que no se preocupara ,que Ada se encontraba a salvo, y lejos de ese peligroso lugar, en cambio, su otra parte, la emocional, le reprendía que era un idiota por dejarla ir nuevamente.

Aunque Ada Wong era una espía profesional , no dejaba de ser una frágil humana .

Se había marchado nuevamente, y él, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle.

«¿Qué era lo que salió en el video?» «¿Qué significa proyecto Ada?» «¿Por qué cambió su vestuario la segunda vez que la encontramos?»

Quería preguntarle sobre la muerte que Chris le informó. La segunda muerte que le conocía en todos esos casi quince años.

«_Si no la ves morir, no des por hecho que Ada murió_ »le comenté una vez a Chris, por eso cuando el mas grande de los Redfield, me informó de su muerte, sentí un desfallecimiento en el corazón. Chris no me mentiría al respecto, no por más que deseara ver muerta a la espía.

Si Ada es tan peligrosa como Simmons nos advirtió… entonces, entonces,«¿Por qué nos salvó más de una vez?» «¿Por qué me ayuda cada que puede?» «¿Por qué nos deja esta valiosa información siendo que ella es buscada internacionalmente?»

Muchas cosas no tenían explicación para él. Leon meneó la cabeza con un gesto negativo_._

_-__Leon...por favor… escapa-_ la suplica de Ada llegó a su mente. El recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche de Septiembre, después de arriesgar su vida para salvarle.

_-¡No! somos un equipo, no puedo dejarte atrás_-le dije mientras la sostenía firmemente.

-_Es… extraño… casi no te conozco, pero… sabía, sabía... que dirías eso_- sonrió débilmente debido al esfuerzo.

-_Solo soy una mujer que se ha enamorado de ti… nada más_ - los ojos de Ada buscaron los suyos, y éste sintió como si acabaran de atarle un lazo alrededor del corazón. Sin esperárselo, Ada puso su mano sobre su nuca y aunque ese momento no era el apropiado, no pudo evitar sentir un ligero temblor al sentir su mano aun tibia.

Ada levantó la cara levemente, mientras que él, con el corazón acelerado, puso las manos con suavidad en los brazos de Ada y se agachó para rozarle brevemente los labios. Los tenía cálidos y separados, como si estuviera sorprendida. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era por el dolor.

-_Es algo más que una amiga, ¿verdad?-_se escuchó en su interior la voz de Helena-._Sientes algo por ella_- declaró al verle todo afligido.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza mientras permanecía inmóvil en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

«Acéptalo Leon, Ada es una parte de tí que no puedes dejar ir… Admite,Kennedy, por una vez en tu vida, cuanto la amas.» Se pasó una mano por la cara, la agitó para quitarse el sudor y siguió mirando el techo mientras asumía que estaba enamorado de una mujer a la que apenas conocía , de una mujer que nunca había invitado a salir a cenar, de una mujer que nunca creyó volver a ver con vida y con la cual quería compartir lo que le restara de ella.

Si. Helena tiene razón. Cuando la vea, le devolveré su polvera y terminaré lo que comenzamos aquella noche.

_«Juro que esta vez no cometeré el mismo error_»

Fin

* * *

Bueno ,aquí termina esta historia, espero les guste. Les agradeceré mucho me dejen sus reviews y me digan que les pareció y que debo mejorar. ¡Gracias!


End file.
